nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Boxing (Game
Boxing is a Micro VS. Game & Watch game released in 1984 by Nintendo. In America, the game was originally known as Punch-Out!! (named after the popular franchise), though when the game was included in Game & Watch Gallery 4 they changed the name back to Boxing. The model number for the game was BX-301. Within the box of the game were the unit, LR44 batteries, and a caution leaflet. In the game, you'll box another character. The game is seen from a 2D perspective, and your character is always on the right. The only difference between Boxing and Punch-Out!! were the names and the box. The American box had artwork that was made specifically for it. Gameplay You're the character on the right and the opponent is on the left. At the top is the status of both characters. The maximum amount of health a character can have is five bars, though the opponent will often have less at the beginning of the game. Once you knock your opponent out, he'll move farther to the left and will get back up again. If you lost any health before you knocked him out the first time, your health will be regained. If he knocks you out, you'll move to the right and get back up. Game & Watch Gallery 4 version Both the original and an updated version were included in the Game Boy Advance game Game & Watch Gallery 4. In the updated version, you'll play as Luigi and fight various characters from the Mario universe. The arena you'll fight on has the word BOXING plastered on it. Both characters start with five hearts, and they'll become increasingly harder as you progress through the game. The opponents include: *Wiggler: The Wiggler is the easiest opponent in the game. Once Luigi punches him, his face will turn red as it did in Super Mario World. *Boo: Boo will occasionally make himself invulnerable to your attacks by turning transparent. Once he does this he usually follows it with a punch. He punches with a smaller Boo. *Waluigi: Waluigi is the final opponent in the game and a formidable one for Luigi to battle. His attacks are pretty standard. In the game select menu, if you keep the selection on Boxing, a short scene will initiate in a couple of seconds. In it, ten Waluigi's pop out of the ground and line up in a similar way to how you would line up pins in a bowling alley. The large Boo whose role is that of an opponent in the game arrives with the smaller Boo that he uses a boxing glove. The Boo then uses the smaller Boo as a bowling ball and knocks down all of the Waluigi's at the other side of the screen. If you watch the scene a second time without pressing any buttons, the Waluigi clones will pop up faster than they did the first time. Category:Game & Watch games Category:1984 video games Category:1988 video games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo games